Leatherface is Back
by Shawn101
Summary: A group of kids go on a short getaway that turns horribly horribly wrong.


**CHARACTERS**

**Josh ( collage student friends with Mark, Drake, and the loner).**

**Drake ( collage student friends with Mark, Josh, and the boyfriend of Isabel).**

**Mark ( collage student friends with Drake, JOSH, and the boyfriend of Emily).**

**Emily ( collage student friends with Drake, Mark, and the girlfriend of JOSH).**

**Isabel ( collage student friends with Josh, Mark, the girlfriend of Drake).**

**Leatherface ( killer).**

**Charlie ( like a dad leatherface fake police officer killer)**

**On August 29, 1976 Mark drove his four friends to Travis Country for a weekend getaway. They all go to the same collage they all got four of the same classes together and planned this week's ago.**

**Drake: umm... are we almost there**

**Isabel: yeah I'm starving**

**Mark: Yes we are almost their**

**Emily: how long till the next gas station I have to pee pee baby**

**Mark : about now sweetheart **

**They pulled up to a old store and everyone got out girls went to the bathroom JOSH stayed to pump gas Mark went to go pay for the gas and Drake was looking around the store. Drake bumped in to cop named Hoyt.**

**Drake : I'm sorry officer**

**Hoyt : better watch where you are going boy**

**Drake : I said I was sorry you piece of shit**

**Mark : hey drake calm down man**

**Hoyt : you better listen to your friend before I knock you the fuck out**

**Drake : do it you fucking coward **

**The girls and JOSH walk in.**

**Emily : Mark what's going on**

**Mark : nothin just stay out out of it baby **

**Isabel : drake honey step away and come on**

**Drake : walks away saying bitch**

**Hoyt: your gonna regret that you don't know what you got yourselves into**

**Mark : shut up old man**

**They all got in the old 1960s van and drove west of the store. **

**Mark : what we're YOU thinking drake you could have got arrested**

**Drake : he pissed me off**

**JOSH **: **you can't do that dude**

**Drake : fuck that cop**

**Isabel : drake baby chill**

**Emily : all y'all stop this is supposed to be a good time let's pull this behind us**

**Emily : Mark babe watch out !**

**Their was a big cow in the middle of the road so Mark turned quickly missed but drove through a barb wire fence and flatted the two front tires.**

**Mark:is everyone ok?**

**Drake:Yes except Isabel heads bleeding**

**Mark : Emily are you ok yea**

**Drake : JOSH are you ok**

**Josh : their is a glass in my stomach guys**

**Drake : oh my God he is bleeding really bad guys**

**Everybody gets out of the van and goes to the back where JOSH was. They pull him out of the van sets him on the ground then starts to try to get the glass out. Mark told Emily and Isabel to go to the store and asks for help. Emily and Isabel say how far is it Erick said a mile go now.**

**Emily and Isabel started running for the store while Erick and Drake tried to stop the bleeding. **

**Erick : look a cop**

**Drake: oh thank God officer**

**Erick : wait is that the same cop that you had a fight with**

**Hoyt : well well well what do we got here what kind of stuff did you kids get into some kind of accident . Well that boy looks like he's really hurt**

**Erick : Yes sir can you help us he is dying **

**Drake : help us out now he is hurt it is your job**

**Hoyt : you want me to help him**

**Erick : Yes please sir**

**Hoyt : grabbed his gun and shot josh.**

**Erick and Drake : what the fuck man why did you do that**

**Hoyt : get in the car and don't say nothing and put the body in the trunk**

**Drake and Erick put the body in the trunk and sat in the car. They drove to this big white house Hoyt got out of the car and they sat their for hours. The girls decided to go back because it would take to much time to get there and when they got their they saw the blood no sign of the guys an fresh tire they followed the tire prints.**

**Erick : who is that dude**

**Drake :i don't know **

**Leatherface : picks up JOSH out of the trunk and leaves.**

**Hoyt : comes back opens Erick door and points at Erick and said get out come on **

**Erick : mister please let us go**

**Hoyt : shut up and stay still and he ties Erick together like a pretzel and calls Tommy **

Leatherface : comes and picks up Erick and ties and hangs on a high tree.

**Hoyt : goes to the car and points at drake **

**Drake comes out of the car . Hoyt said get on your knees Drake said I'm sorry for what happen but can you let us go please Hoyt starts punches him in the face twice . Erick said no leave him alone. Hoyt said shut the fuck or you would be next. Erick looks to the fields and sees Isabel and Emily were their . Emily said they are going to hide. Hoyt was still hitting drake but finally he tied him to a brick wall and he had steel chains on his feet. Hoyt went inside.**

**Emily : we need to do something**

**Isabel : like what would we do if we get caught we would get chained**

**Emily : look their are keys on the porch for the old toll truck one of us go get them drive all around the other other side of the house while the other comes and get them.**

**Isabel : ok I'll do the car part **

**Isabel goes to the porch and grabs the keys and trips and twisted her ankle she got up limping. She was almost to the old toll truck until Hoyt saw her limping across the yard. Hoyt got up went outside where she was going calling Tommy!. Isabel made it to the truck put the key in and it wasn't the right keys so she got out and limped toward the woods but she was also getting chased by leatherface. While that was going on in the backyard Emily ran to Erick and started untying him she untied him but they couldn't get drake out. **

**Isabel was still limping in the woods with leatherface behind her she sat down in bunches waiting for him to pass he passed her up she limped the other way and stepped on a tree stem which made a lot of noise. Leatherface saw her ran after her with his chainsaw caught up to her and chainsaws her in the stomach. **

**Emily and Erick are still trying to get Drake out but it was not working so he told her to get to get in the barn and look for tools that will help. She ran to the barn and so did Erick because he saw leatherface with Isabel on his shoulders leatherface went inside. Hoyt came out the door so they stayed in the barn noticed Erick was gone started to talk Drake but he did not answer him so sheriff shot him in the head. Hoyt went inside yelling out Tommy!. Leatherface came out chainsaws Drake foot of then carries him inside.**

**Erick : we need to leave now let's go**

**Emily : their dead and how do we leave**

**Erick : alright we are going to run to the backyard all the way to the woods and keep running that's all we can do now let's go**

**Emily : ok let's go**

**They left the barn went on the side of the house then boom Hoyt shot Erick in the leg across the yard . Hoyt runs out of bullets and starts running calling Tommy . Emily was not going to leave Erick he told her to so she ran to the other side of the woods. Stoped and looked what they were going to do with him then leatherface comes and chainsaws him she starts running and crying. Hoyt told Tommy where she went and he was after her she was running she could ear the chainsaw but she came up to the store it was locked so she broke a window and went inside. She got a knife and she ran to go hide in the attic. From the holes from the attic she can see leatherface and he could not see her so he started to go out until she moved rats and it made aloud noice. Leatherface looked straight up at the attic he knew she was there so he turned on the chainsaw and started chainsawing the attic it made a hole so she feel on him but when she feel on him she stabbed him in the right eye and he couldn't see so she stabbed him again and again and again until he was dead.**


End file.
